Por Siempre Juntos
by xaica
Summary: Mi primer oneshot! no sean malos y dejen reviews plz. Lily ha terminado con James, sin saber que ese podía ser el final de algo realmente especial, ¿James lo permitirá?


**Por Siempre Juntos**

Estoy sola, en medio de un parque en el Londres muggle. Llueve y estoy sentada en un columpio, abatida, lejos de ti. Fui muy tonta al dejarte ir, no se que me paso, simplemente sentí que sería lo correcto, no quería sufrir. La razon era que no estaba preparada para salir de Hogwarts. Pensé que nuestra relación, todo y que llevábamos casi dos años de novios, se acabaría al salir de la escuela, que sería una relación de adolescentes. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque. Se que es tarde, lo se, pero como dice el dicho... Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿No?

Recuerdo nitidamente aquel día, cuando te llamé para darte la noticia. Estabas muy preocupado. Quedamos en un café y viniste "como alma al que lleva al diablo", pero... cuando te dije aquellas palabras, las que me condenarían a la soledad, perdiste todo el brillo de los ojos, ese brillo que a mi me volvía loca. Sin decir nada, te fuiste y me dejaste sola, como ahora estoy, sin nadie alrededor de mí...

Una frase, solo una única frase hizo que mi mundo se desmoronara y se sumergiera en la desgracia y soledad.

_"No quiero seguir contigo, aléjate de mi"_

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se vuelven a inundar de lágrimas. Me levanto bruscamente del columpio y empiezo a correr sin rumbo. Ya no siento la fría lluvia, en verdad ya no siento nada más que no sea dolor y sufrimiento, pero yo sola me lo he buscado y se que me lo merezco.

Sigo corriendo, pero una piedra hace que me tropiece y caiga de bruces, haciéndome una pequeña rascada en la barbilla, donde me he dado con el duro suelo. Me levanto como puedo y me fijo donde estoy. Estoy en la calle principal de mi ciudad, la gente me mira raro pero a mi me da igual, ya no me importa nada, porque la cruel realidad que estoy viviendo ocupa todos mis pensamientos.

Giro mi cabeza a la izquierda, y veo un escaparate de una tienda de vestidos de novias. Adentro una chica morena, con un largo y impecable cabello, se esta probando un vestido largo, con un poco de cola, esta preciosa con esa sonrisa de felicidad al saber que pronto llegaria el dia mas feliz de su vida. Miro mi reflejo en el cristal y veo que me devuelve la mirada unos ojos verde esmeralda tristes y rojos de tanto llorar, mi pelirrojo pelo lo tengo lleno de nudos y la ropa, ya ni hablemos de la ropa, toda sucia de lodo, mientras veo como una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en mi rostro.

En este momento ya no puedo aguantar más y las lagrimas vuelven a hacer aparición, dejando así delgadas y finas marcas por donde ellas recorren, desde mis ojos hasta mi barbilla. Decido volver a mi apartamento, a darme una ducha bien caliente para ver si me relajo un poco, al menos para quitarme este aspecto que tengo.

Al volver a mi apartamento me doy cuenta que no ha sido buena idea, los recuerdos de los momentos que pasamos aquí me vienen a la cabeza, por ejemplo cuando compré el piso, que fuiste tu quien lo escogiste.

Flash Back

_-Venga Lily, quédatelo ¡este es genial, fíjate que vistas que tiene, es grande, espacioso y bonito._

_-No se James... - dije mirando al chico que me había hablado, pelo indomable de color azabache, lentes redondas que enmarcaban unos preciosos ojos marrón almendrado, que a mi me vuelven loca, buen físico y con una cara de niño adorable que no ha roto un plato en su vida._

_-De acuerdo... Me lo quedaré, pero solo porque tu me lo pides - dije mientras sentía como sus brazos fuertes me rodeaban y me atraían hacia el._

Fin Flash Back

Negando bruscamente, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mí, me dirijo hacia el baño para darme una relajante ducha, donde es el único momento donde puedo estar tranquila. Me quito la ropa y abro el grifo antes de meterme la ducha donde pongo la maneta en el medio para que salga el agua templada.

Cuando sale el agua a mi gusto, me meto dentro y dejo que me recorra todo mi cuerpo, dándome así una sensación de alivio que se que solo durará hasta que me sienta con las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar la cruda realidad.

Decido quedarme un rato más cuando siento un ruido en el salón, que hace que me asuste. Enseguida cierro el grifo y maldigo mi suerte al ver que la única toalla que hay es pequeña y solo me tapa hasta medio muslo. Aunque no me paro a pensar mucho en eso, ya que un segundo ruido llega a mis oídos. Me ato como puedo la toalla y cojo la varita que antes, cuando me había quitado la ropa, había puesto encima de una mesita pequeña que hay en el baño.

Salgo sigilosamente hacia el salón, a oscuras, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y al llegar, pongo la mano en el interruptor y enciendo la luz mientras a la vez alzo mi varita, aun que lo que había allí no me lo esperaba.

En vez de iluminarse como yo me esperaba, apenas se había iluminado, pero no con una luz blanquecina, sino roja. Y el sofá, la alfombra, el mueble… todo lo que habitaba en el salón estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas de diferentes colores, pétalos de color blanco, rojo, rosa, y amarillo. Me llevo la mano a la boca mientras la abro con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que siento como unos ya conocidos brazos me rodean la cintura por la espalda, estremeciéndome, a la vez que me susurran en el oído cuanto me quieren y me aman.

Lentamente me doy la vuelta y confirmo mis sospechas. Frente a mí esta el hombre al que yo amo, James Potter.

No me da tiempo a decir nada cuando siento como sus labios se posan en los míos, besándome lenta y dulcemente, haciendo que yo tirara la varita al suelo y que automáticamente llevara mis manos a su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo más de lo que ya lo tiene. Cuando el aire se hace necesario nos separamos con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos vi que me miraba, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, aun que ni yo misma se el que, él me puso el dedo índice en la boca, callándome. Amablemente le retiro el dedo, indicándole que me dejara hablar.

_-James, yo… nunca debí de haber roto la relación, te he echado de menos, este tiempo se me ha hecho eterno, y no… - _empecé a hablar rápidamente, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa sincera y recuperaba el brillo que antaño había perdido.

_-Shh…Ya está pequeña, hagamos como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido, olvidemos estos meses, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos - _dijo mientras yo asentía. Lentamente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, y nos besamos apasionadamente, sellando así la promesa de estar por siempre juntos.

¡¡¡¡Hola! Gracias por leer el one-shot, es el primero que hago :P Espero que me dejeis review, aun que sea diciendome que esta muy mal xDDD

Felices Fiestas y Feliz año nuevo, aun que sea algo atrasado pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿¿no?

BeSiToS. MuakiS! Cuidaros


End file.
